User talk:Misery/Golems
I know all the bars are bad, totally ignore this, it's just for lolz. I didn't even take Natural Healing off the bars from when the golems were RA builds. - 07:26, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:52, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::FLAWLESS VICTORY! ::I'm following Bloom Like Madness! ::I'm following Bloom Like Madness! ::I'm following Bloom Like Madness! ::I'm following Flesh Golem! ::I'm following Flesh Golem! ::I'm following Flesh Golem! ::I'm following Bloom Like Madness! ::Srs Bsns Wammo has ragequit the game. ::- [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:15, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:22, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Totally bad? This is fucking amazing! Gogey 08:24, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Nothing makes me feel warmer or fuzzier inside than killing people with a dervish who has dedicated their elite to summoning a Flesh Golem. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:30, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's the mesmer and the N/Mo bars that bother me the most at the moment. I'm thinking maybe I should just go 4 D/Ns, 3 N/Rt rezzers with Flesh of My Flesh and almost standard N/Rt healer setup and one saccer monk with infuse and a crapload of hex removal. Perhaps one D/N should be a ranger, but stats can be quite tight on a ranger, I was mostly wondering if I should fit NR/Tranq in the build. Dervishes almost certainly don't need Natural Healing on their bars outside RA, but I'm too lazy to look and see what else should go on there atm. I'm basically going for pressure overload through damage. This whole thing arose from the fact that my guild couldn't run standard golem festival because a)I suck as a caller and b)They can't spike clean or reduce pressure with the rest of their bar for shit. - 08:37, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::They're AB people. PvP with organized teams and at most 2 npcs probably hasn't been a situation they've found themselves in. Let alone with Golem Factory. They just need more practice tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:01, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Run balanced until they cry. Also, you know you're currently having your Infuser sac, right? --71.229 03:57, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Fuck teaching them, they don't want to learn. Yes, that is how it sacs, Infuse to 1 health, switch to vamp. If you do it this way you only get -15% DP instead of -60%. Lrn2golem tbh. I think this version is way fucking easier and probably has more domoges. - 04:00, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::o i c. Tomorrow (if no work), I run this with you kk? --71.229 04:02, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I actually do want to run this. I'm pretty sure two of the rezz bitches could be heroes as long as you micro the rezzes too so you only need 6 people and with two hero N/Rts your other two healers don't even have to be very competent. If we can't get enough people, just run this. - 04:12, 16 June 2008 (EDT)